You will find your courage!
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: My first fic so be nice! All four hobbit’s are captured at Amon Hen, Boromir survives and the plot changes – reviews welcome!
1. No escape

Abigail Edis6

Chapter 1: No Escape 

Frodo opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright sun setting, only then he realised that he was moving and opened his eyes more. He was surrounded by Uruk-hai. The monstrous creatures where running at a frightening pace and Frodo realised he was being carried by one. His face squashed up next to its filthy black neck and hands and legs tied. He craned his neck around and frowned, the Uruk-hai beside him was carrying non other than his cousin Merry. His face was pale. Frodo grieved to see the large gash above his eyebrow, he wasn't conscious. The Uruk-hai behind Merry was carrying Sam, though his face was still paled like Merry's he was awake. He noticed Frodo and smiled grimly and Frodo smiled back. He looked on behind Sam and although he couldn't see very well he could make out another pare of hands tied infront of an Uruk-hai's neck and the sight of brown curls over it's shoulder. So, thought Frodo, seems like we've all come on this little excursion then, he turned back around. The danger hadn't really hit him until the Ring flashed across his mind. He struggled a little in his bounds and felt best he could for the trinket, he sighed as he felt it around his neck.

"Ah, we've woken up have we!" the Uruk-hai carrying Frodo slowed to a stop and the others also did. "Ugluk, the little runts woken!" A taller and much larger built Orc came striding from the front; he looked at Frodo and then Sam.

" I'll give the two awake some liquor!" he growled at another who produced a small flask.

"Can't have you lot dieing on us can we now!" Ugluk snatched the flask and opened it and poured the drink down Frodo's throat, it was boiling hot to the young one's throat and seemed to burn, but Frodo let Ugluk pour it down with no complaints. He turned to Sam who turned his head as the Orc was about to pour the liquid down. Ugluk growled and grabbed his head roughly and forced the flask in Sam's mouth, pouring the liquor.

"I haven't got time for you runts!" bellowed Ugluk, "master wants you alive and unspoiled, what else does he want?" The Uruk-hai mumbled under his breath. "I can't be bothered to wait for the other two to wake, give them some too!" he handed the flask into the hand of a nearby Orc who turned to Merry and lifting his head up. He poured the burning liquid into his mouth. Merry choked and gained almost full consciousness, the Uruk-hai removed the flask and Merry coughed violently, the thick drink now soiling his cloak. The Uruk-hai went down the line to the final hobbit and did the same. Seconds later Pippin's smaller cough joined in with Merry's though Frodo could not see him he could tell he was probably in the same kind of state to him.

"Frodo?" Merry managed to splutter out after a long coughing fit, "what the?"

"Well!" Frodo whispered discreetly as the Uruk-hai began to move off again, "seems like all four of use have come on this little trip out!" Frodo tried to joke but knew for well the great danger they where in, especially he, being the Ring bearer.

"Where exactly are they taking us?" Sam joined the conversation as all three of their Uriki came into line with each other. "We have to get you out of here Mr Frodo!"

Frodo shook his head as much as it let him, "No," he cried, "we are in this together, what difference should it make that I'm carrying something!"

"I would put my life on the line for you Mr Frodo, and no matter what. Wherever these Orc's are taking us we can't let them take you!"

"Where's Pippin!" Merry suddenly butted in.

"I'm fine Merry!" a weak voice came from behind, "there's no need to worry about me!" Merry craned his head around to glance at his cousin. Pippin smiled, Merry was used to this, he would always do it to cover his true feelings.

"I'm sorry Pip!" Cried Merry a little two loud.

"NO talking you imps!" an Uruk-hai heard Merry's voice loud and clear, "split them up!" he shouted. Almost immediately all four of the hobbits where completely split away from each other. None of the hobbits got to speak after that.

Night came but still the Uruk-hai showed no signs of tiring until Ugluk called for a stop. It was now by Sam's study of the stars at least three hours passed midnight. The group veered off the road and down a small dip into a hidden dale, they slowed to a stop and one by one the hobbits where dumped on the damp grass next to each other.

"Well that's a well earned rest and no mistake!" Sam moved closer to Frodo, Frodo himself was trying to wake Pippin who was either unconscious or asleep.

"What!" Pippin jumped after a large nudge from Frodo, "huh?" He rolled onto his side to face the other two, feeling quite sick. Frodo smiled gently.

"Merry?" Pippin questioned and then turned over to the other side to find Merry's unconscious form lying next to him. "Merry!" he pushed him gently and then more frantically, "Merry wake up please!"

"Shut up you rat!" a large Uruk-hai bent over the small hobbit and put his claw like hand over his mouth and lifted his head a little off the ground. "Feel lucky your alive imp, if I had my way you'd be dead by now." He squeezed his hand tighter and drew one claw across Pippin's cheek drawing blood. Pippin stared into the Orc's face and shivered. "Now are you going to stay silent?" he breathed in his face. Pippin didn't answer. "Well!" bellowed the Uruk-hai digging his claw in further, the hobbit shook his head and was finally dropped roughly. The Uruk-hai stormed off and anger. Pippin lay still on the floor until someone nudged him. It was Merry.

"If I could get my hands on that Orc I!

"Shhh Sam!" Frodo silenced his friend, "There's no need for being like that. We're all stuck in the same position as each other."

"Yer but that gives no right!" Merry cried leaning on his cousin for comfort. Frodo sighed; he could see that no matter what he said either Sam or Merry would answer back.

"What we should be doing is planning an escape out of here for Mr Frodo!" whispered Sam "you out of all of us shouldn't be in this position."

"Yes!" Pippin; trying to hide the tears and streak of blood on his cheek. "Frodo of all is the most important of us because he's carrying the Ring!"

"Not so loud Pippin, you don't know who's listening!" Frodo cried as loud as he could without the Uriki hearing, "will you stop trying to help me, none of you are in the greatest of conditions at the moment!"

"Why do you think we joined the fellowship Frodo?" Merry cut in.

"To help you Mr Frodo!" Sam answered the question as Pippin added more. "We told you back at Crickhollow, we would do whatever it takes you to aid you on this quest!"

"So whats the plan?" Frodo eventually gave in.

"Get these bonds off!" cried Sam struggling quite helplessly against them; the Uruk-Hai nearby laughed wildly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam shouted in anger.

"At your weakness!" shouted one, "soon you will be at the hands of Saruman, and then you'll be fighting to get free!" Sam stopped wriggling.

"Saruman?" Merry questioned.

"Gandalf's superior!" Frodo choked on the name of his fallen friend, "he obversely knows a hobbit carries the Ring and ordered the Orc's to capture all hobbits for questioning!"

All four hobbits fell silent and the prospect of making a plan went out of their heads.

"It's my fault!" Pippin broke the silence after a long while.

"Why is it?"

"Well if I hadn't touched that skeleton the Balrog wouldn't have been woken and Gandalf would still be here and Frodo wouldn't have been capture and!"

"Stop it!" cried Merry, he felt angered by his cousin's idea that it was his fault, "don't be a silly Took, nothing could have stopped Gandalf from falling in Moria. I've said that enough times Pip!"

"Well" cried Sam "I don't think Gandalf meant for this to happen anyhow!" No one spoke anymore after that, nor did any of the hobbits manage to sleep. The thought of Gandalf had made their hearts heavy, was there any hope left, it was a long night for all.

Dawn was breaking in the east before there was any movement in the camp, the fires from hours before had burned down and the Uruk-hai put them finally out. All the camp where soon on their feet, their huge iron studs stomping into the cold damp grass. Four measly pieces of bread where thrown at the hobbit's. Pippin began to eat his but almost gagged as he started chewing on it.

"What the hell is it!" he choked "That's disgusting" he left the rest.

"I don't think any of us want to know what it is!" declared Sam discarding his ration as best he could with his bound hands. Ugluk then came back to them and produced a familiar looking flask.

"I'm not taking your poison!" Sam shouted seeing the bottle.

"So we want to be first do we!" the Uruk-hai grabbed Sam by his hair and lifted him onto his feet, he then brought out a small knife. Sam froze at the sight of it. Ugluk sliced through the bonds on the hobbits legs and then holding Sam's head back with his hair forced the drink into his mouth. Sam didn't struggle, he felt quite helpless bound infront of an Uruk-hai that was at least twice if not more times his height. On top of that he had a knife.

Ugluk finished with Sam and then turned to the others who had huddled together on the grass. One by one he sliced through their bonds on their legs and picked them up by the hair and each where given a long draught of liquor.

"My lads are tired of hauling you about!" he growled "you must use your own legs now and run!" he growled at each in their faces. "I trust I will not need this?" he produced a large thong, "Now leg it!"

All four hobbits ran, finding it hard to keep up with the Uruk-hai ahead, a reminder from the whip came every now and then but for a while the hobbit's managed to keep up. Then they began to tire, Sam and Merry where first, Sam had never been a fit hobbit. Merry was absolutely shattered; the gash on his head was throbbing and making him feel sick and dizzy. He could feel the liquid in his stomach sloshing about making him feel nauseous he couldn't go on mush longer like this. Minuets later he fell; gasping for breath he lost consciousness.

"Merry!" Pippin ran back in the line towards his cousin but was grabbed by clawed hands and tossed to the ground, he stared at Merry too exhausted himself to move again.

"Carry him!" Ugluk shouted above the babble of Orc voices, "carry him and make the others run you fools!" Merry's limp form was picked up and slung onto a nearby Uruk's back and they began to run again. Pippin ran along side Frodo tears trickling down his cheeks, how could they treat Merry like that? He noticed Sam a few feet behind him; he was struggling loosing his breath and his tiered legs where stumbling every other stride. He couldn't go on any longer, Pippin slowed to run beside him, at that moment Sam nearly fell but stopped himself. Pippin had to get the group to slow down, Sam needed a breather. None of them could go on like this much longer. He slowed, even slower than Sam, the Uruk-hai behind him almost tripped over him.

"Move along!" shouted another cracking the whip above his head as a warning, "move or I'll make you move!" At this Pippin stopped and the next Uriki along did hit him and he landed on the mud a few metres ahead. Lots of voices where now shouting, whether by the hobbits actions or the Orc that had sent him flying Pippin couldn't tell but he closed his eyes and curled in a tight ball.

Ugluk pushed his way through the group and kicked the hobbit in the side; he jumped at the touch.

"Get up you runt!" Pippin rolled over and looked up at the large Uruk-hai, he kicked him again this time in the ribs, "get up!" he shouted louder. The hobbit got to his feet and stumbled a few metres ahead to find that Sam had now fallen into and exhausted sleep, Frodo was stood by him. So Sam, like Merry was then carried only leaving Pippin and Frodo running.

None of the hobbits remembered much more of their journey until one by one all four woke up and where being carried. There seemed to be much confusion among the group of Uruk-hai and many where shouting about white skins. Merry noticed first what they where shouting about, away to the south there was a good number of mounted men galloping towards them. As the Uruk-hai sped on the group of riders came level with them, Merry was amazed to see them ride with no hands and draw out bows, they shot into the group, a couple of orc fell but many returned shots, one horse fell and disappeared from view. Suddenly the Uruk-hai put a huge spurt of speed on and the riders slowed but they still shot arrows. Just in front of Frodo, Sam's Uruk-hai fell but he did not get up, Pippin managed to crane his neck far enough around to see the beast struck by two more arrows after he fell.

"NO!" Pippin struggled, he wanted the Uruk-hai's to stop. They had to fetch Sam, they couldn't just leave him there.

"Cut it out!" the large Uruk-hai carrying him swung his arm round and struck him on the side of the face. Pippin fell silent, and watched as the riders dropped behind but didn't retreat, night was drawing in and the setting sun was reflecting off their spears and swords. Pippin had never really studied the maps in Rivendell, he now wish he had. Frodo was much better at distinguishing the different lands. All three hobbits where now silenced by pure shock, what had happened to Sam, was he ok, would the riders find him, was he hurt? The same questions seemed to go over their minds. Night came quickly and the group finally stopped at the edge of a forest and the hobbit's where left together again.

"Gone!" was the only word Pippin managed to splutter out before succumbing to grieve.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Merry moved over to comfort his bewildered cousin, "I didn't see him get shot?" Frodo stared into the black distance, unfallen tears gathering in his eyes. He then noticed the riders where close, he could here the sound of hooves close by.

"Merry!" he whispered urgently, "I riders are close!" he paused and looked around "if we're going to make any attempt at escaping I say soon is our best chance!"

The two looked up, Frodo was right and the bunch of Uruk-hai seemed very on edge, their jagged edged swords drawn, but funnily enough none where close by.

"Well how are we going to get free?" Merry shrugged, but Pippin had already worked it out, grabbing with his bound hands he drew Merry's elven knife from his belt.

"The Uruk-hai never took these!" he smiled through his tears, "Frodo, give me your hands!" Frodo obeyed and held his hands out so that Pippin could slice neatly through the cords, he then did handed the knife to Frodo to do the rest, within a few minutes all three hobbit's where free and Frodo gave him back Merry's knife. Just as Merry sheathed it a number of Uruk-hai shouted out, they looked up. The riders had attacked and silhouettes of galloping horses appeared out of the shadows towards them.

"Now!" shouted Frodo "it's now or never!" they all stood up "head for the forest!" shouted Frodo but I was too late.

He was grabbed by rough hands and lifted up, "You thought you where getting away did you!" growled a voice in his ear.

"Run!" shouted Frodo, "Save yourselves!" Both Merry and Pippin hand the same thought at the same time, they grabbed their elven blades and ran to the Uruk-hai both attacking a leg each. The Uruk-hai screamed and threw Frodo at terrible force to the ground, his head slammed onto a nearby rock he fell unconscious. The wounded Uruk-hai grabbed both Merry and Pippin and threw them off, Merry withdrew his knife but Pippin's was still wedged in the creature's leg, just as he was about to grab them again a spear passed through him as a rider galloped by. His heavy corpse fell on top of Frodo's still form.

More Uruk-hai ran towards them Merry ducked down to avoided himself being seen, he pulled Pippin down next to him. One Uruk-hai fell beside them, his head sliced clean off another fell not far away an arrow protruding out of his back. Merry stood up.

"We need to get this filthy Orc off Frodo!" he cried trying to shift the creature, Pippin stood up and helped.

"Escaping are we!" they both stopped as a voice bellowed above the sound of battle, it was Ugluk; he stood over them.

"Run!" Merry broke into a run for the forest pulling Pippin behind him. He had almost reached the forest when Pippin was swept up by the Uruk-hai. He struggled wildly but Ugluk held him tightly under the arm.

"Run Merry!" Pippin shouted, realising he was not going to escape this time, "run while you have the chance!"

"Silence!" Ugluk shouted clouting Pippin on the head with force, the hobbit fell limp under his arms. Merry turned and ran to the Uruk-hai with his knife, Ugluk stabbed out with his own sword and caught Merry in the stomach. He withdrew it with a smug grin showing his yellow rotten teeth. Merry stumbled backward and dropped his knife putting his hand over his wound. He could feel blood trickling through the gaps between his fingers. Ugluk laughed cruelly and lunged again, Merry stepped backward avoiding the sword. He turned his back on the carnage and ran, his vision beginning to blur he didn't know how far he ran into the forest before collapsing to the ground. He lay their half conscious, until finally he fell into dark dreams.


	2. Findings

**Chapter 2: Findings and partings**

"Hurry Gimli" Legolas turned to his friend who was lagging behind, "they are less then half a day ahead of us" The dwarf gave a small spurt of speed on and caught up with the elf.

"I don't know how the three of you keep this pace up, I haven't got long legs like you, you know!" Legolas smiled and run further on to meet Aragorn and Boromir.

"Are we stopping soon?" he said, his breath as if he where walking, "I don't think the dwarf can take much more of this running!" Aragorn chuckled a little.

"At dark yes, we will stop!"

The four friends kept running for most of the afternoon, they had passed the camp and found the cut cords and uneaten bread, it was as the light was fading and they where about to stop when a number of dead Uruk–Hai appeared on the path. After a close inspection by Legolas of the arrows he concluded that the Rohirrim had attacked the group. Boromir looked worried, it had been three days since he had last seen the halflings and it wasn't looking good.

"This doesn't look good!" he cried looking around at the fallen Uruk-Hai.

"Don't give up hope yet lad!" answered Gimli hearing his friend's voice, "they may yet survive!" They both looked at each other and smiled. Boromir had come to see the dwarf like a hobbit, though he knew fore well he was far from it.

"Hurry!" Aragorn beckon them form a few yards ahead, they ran to him. Aragorn was bent over and Uruk-Hai. Gimli grieved to see a hobbit still tied on the creature. Three arrows where stuck in it, one was stuck through the hobbit's side.

"It's Sam!" Legolas looked up at the other two.

"Is he…?"

"No!" Aragorn butted in, "he's alive, but not looking well!"

All three bent down as Legolas carefully cut Sam's bonds, the small hobbit mumbled a little as he was moved and layed on the grass beside the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn inspected his injuries and looked closely at the arrow wound.

"I fear these arrows are poisoned!" Aragorn sighed, "we must get him to a village near hear, he needs bed rest and a good sleep!"

"But what of the others?" Legolas couldn't help but put the question in complicating matters even further. "We can't abandon them!"

All four companions looked at each other, they had to make a decision.

"I say we split up!" Aragorn finally said, "Sam needs care but I fear for the other three. I say Legolas and Gimli get to the nearest Rohan village. Boromir and I will track the others, I will make Sam comfortable before you go!"

"Do you want to set up camp?" Boromir was eager to help in anyway "do you want a fire going!"

"Yes!"

Boromir sped off into the distance to look for firewood and everyone set to making up camp. Soon a fire was going and some water had been boiled. Aragorn had set too cleaning Sam's hurts.

"I need help to take the arrow out?" the ranger beckoned for someone to help him, both Legolas and Boromir helped in the procedure, as the arrow was finally removed from Sam's side he groaned, taking a short intake of breath he opened his eyes wide in pain.

"Strider!" he cried through gritted teeth, "Whats going on?" He struggled to get up but Legolas held him down as Aragorn bandaged the halflings side.

"We found you!" Boromir said finally when Aragorn had finished "do you remember anything?" Sam shook his head.

"Well not really, I remember the Uruk-Hai going down but not much else, except one of the others shouting, It sounded like Merry or Pippin!"

"How where the others? Gimli was now against the hobbit's side.

Sam's eyes welled with tears and he shivered a little, Legolas hugged him gently, "it's ok"

"Merry was unconscious for ages!" Sam stuttered a little, tears now freely flowing, "they had hit him on the head. I think Mr Frodo's ok, well as ok as he could be and Pippin's tired, but the Uruk-Hai keep picking on him because he the smallest of us all I think." Sam stopped at that sniffled, "I'm sorry!" he cried.

A warm smile came across Aragorn's face, "feel lucky," he said "Legolas and Gimli are going to take you to a nearby village at dawn, you can rest there. Boromir and I will search for the others, we'll rest first and go before dawn breaks."

All five companions where soon layed around the small fire, Sam fell asleep straight away but the others stayed awake long into the night. Sam was woken at dawn, the sun was shining and only Legolas and Gimli where there, the other two had left hours before, the elf and dwarf where packing and they where soon on their way, Sam being carried by Legolas.

_Meanwhile as dawn breaks:_

"My Lord," a rider galloped up to Eomer's horse, "a small group of Uruk-Hai have escaped, and the leader is with them by the looks of things, should we pursue them?"

The young captain shook his head, "No!" he paused "tell the men to dismount and make sure all are dead, then we shall leave!" The rider shouted the orders out and the entire group dismounted to check the corpses of the Uruk-Hai.

"Lord Eomer!" a voice came from a short distance away, Eomer came to the soldier.

"That is not Orc weapon!" said the rider to the captain; he pointed to Pippin's knife embedded in the Uruk-Hai leg. Eomer bent down and took it out.

"This is a craft of the elves!" he said then noticing Frodo's hand showing from underneath the corpse, he handed the blade to the other and rolled the Uruk-hai over to revile Frodo.

"What is it?"

"I don't know!" cried Eomer picking Frodo gently up, "elven child maybe, it certainly looks like one."

"But look at its feet!" said the other pointing at Frodo's bare and hairy feet, Eomer shook his head.

"We'll take him to Edoras, he doesn't look well, maybe the Uruk-Hai had captured him for some reason?"

Eomer lifted Frodo carefully and the hobbit woke suddenly, almost startling the captain out of his skin.

"Who are you?" both man and hobbit spoke together. Frodo laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Frodo is my name sir!" he bowed slightly while still mounted on horseback, "I'm a hobbit of the Shire" Eomer looked at him.

"You are but half my height, are you a child?"

"No." Frodo relaxed a little, "I am a of adult age by my own people, though I may not look it to you sir, may I ask who are you and where am I?"

Eomer smiled at last realising that the hobbit was no enemy and was quiet the opposite, "My name is Eomer, little master, you are in Rohan home of the horse lords, we tracked the Uruk-Hai you where with and attacked them!"

Frodo frowned and looked at the elven blade in the other rider's hand. "Have you seen my friends?"

"No! I did not know there was anymore of you!" Frodo's face fell and tears dampened his cheeks.

"My men are searching now and then we shall return to Edoras!" Eomer mounted behind Frodo. "Don't worry I'm sure they are fine!"

"Is this yours?" the rider held up the blade.

"It was one of my kin's" the hobbit held his hand out and took, looking at it closely. "Pippin's I think" he said under his breath." A horse then cantered up beside them.

"All have been checked my Lord." he said, "All Uruk-Hai are dead!"

"Thank you," said Eomer "tell the men we ride to Edoras." The other called the orders out and the horsemen grouped together ready to go.

"Where is Edoras?" Frodo couldn't help but ask.

"Less than a days ride from here young sir!" Eomer cried, "We will be there by night fall!"


	3. Meetings and plans

I'm sorry this chapter really keep switching around but none of the bits are really long enough to be full chapters I don't think. It will all fit into place as the story progresses and it will all fit into place. I don't like the chapter really. It seems a bit rushed. It's half term now so I can write some chapters. So on with the story…

**Chapter 3: Meetings and plans. **

"Merry lad!" the hobbit groaned and his eyelids twitched.

"Meriadoc, wake up?" The voice was somewhat calming though Merry could not put his finger on who it exactly was. He opened his eyes slowly, the sunlight above him was blinding, a figure bent over him. The hobbit's eyes where so blurred he could hardly make out shapes.

"How are you feeling?" the voice said again.

"Huh?" Merry gave a small spasm. "Gandalf?

"Yes, it is Gandalf!" A faint smile came to the hobbits lips. His eyes came into focus suddenly. The wizard smiled back.

"Pippin?" Merry's smiled faded and worry edged across his face. Gandalf mirrored the hobbits look. Merry struggled to sit up but collapsed back down as agonising pain overtook him. "Where is Pippin, and Frodo?" he cried, his voice was stammering now. Gandalf shook his head and Merry's eyes blurred with tears. He closed his eyes and fell back into darkness.

At Edoras: 

"My Lord" Eomer bowed infront of the King, "I have found a stranger in captured by Uruk-Hai, I have brought him to be questioned" A rider set Frodo infront of Eomer.

"He is exhausted my Lord, I beg you let him rest till he is fit to talk properly for he is malnourished. He says his name is Frodo Baggins from the Shire." The King suddenly looked up with interest, his old haggard look uneased Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire?" Frodo nodded a little still very uneasy about the way the King was eyeing him up. "Leave me!" the King looked at Eomer "thank you, you shall be rewarded greatly for your deed."

Eomer looked strangely at his uncle, he bowed and left. "Grima!" the King shouted as soon as Eomer had left the great hall. A small man appeared from the shadows walking with a stoop. "Grima bring this hobbit to me!"

"What do you want my Lord?" Grima whispered in the Kings ear still keeping his eye on Frodo.

"Bring him to me!" the King shouted "I want that hobbit, bring him to Orthanc, he carries something of great value!" Frodo turned to run. "Be still!" The King shouted and Frodo felt himself freeze on the spot and unable to move. "Bring him to the tower, I don't care how you get him here but make sure he is alive!"

Grima grabbed Frodo like a sack of potatoes, the hobbit struggled wildly and shouted but a hand was clamped tightly over the halflings mouth. He was dragged to a nearby room where the hobbit's arms and legs where bound and he was gagged. Frodo knew for well the Ring had been discovered, but where was he going, what was the King talking about. What tower? This Grima seemed to treat him worse than the Uruk-Hai did. Frodo was dragged out the back of the building and to a nearby stable area where Grima grabbed a horse. The animal seemed rather distressed at it's manhandling but soon Grima was mounted and Frodo was layed over the horses flank. The hobbit was helpless; he could even talk let alone move much. Wherever they where going Frodo could tell I wasn't good, and wherever it was Grima was in a rush. The horse was jolting Frodo up and down making the hobbit's ribs quiet sore.

"Soon Sharky will have his halfling!" Grima muttered to himself as Frodo listened "and I shall be rewarded." He chuckled evilly

_With Aragorn and Boromir:_

The two men reached the edge of Fangorn as the Sun rose, the black shapes of Uruk- Hai corpses appeared around them.

"Looks like the Rohirrim have been here then!" Boromir bent down to an Orc and picked out one of the arrows. He stood up and went towards Aragorn who was bent to the ground.

"And not just Uruk-Hai have been injured?" the ranger sighed looking at a large patch of grass covered in red blood. He shook his head and picked up Merry's elven blade, still stained with the black of Uruk-Hai blood. Boromir searched the dead.

"I can't find any hobbits!" he cried bending down next to Aragorn.

"I fear the worst!" said Aragorn "there are tracks leading into the forest and a hobbit has been injured. It seems one of them put up a fight, Merry or Pippin this is one of their blades" Aragorn handed it to Boromir. "I say we follow the tracks into the forest, we may find one of them!"

The pair entered the forest, it was dark and dank and both men really didn't understand how a hobbit would run into such a place, except in the most desperate situation. The two men hadn't been walking above 10 minutes when they came into a clearing a blinding light met their view.

"Who's there!" shouted Aragorn "show yourself!" the light faded quickly to reveal an old friend.

"Gandalf!" Boromir went to speak more but the wizard cut him off.

"No time for questions!" he said quickly "there is much to be done!" Aragorn hurried to him.

"But the hobbits?"

"Follow me!" Gandalf led the two to the side of a clearing and into some thick grass. There, Merry lay peacefully sleeping. "He has been stabbed!" cried Gandalf, "to be honest I don't know how he has survived, the wound is deep and he has lost a lot of blood." Aragorn bent down to look at his companion.

"I had trouble saving him, but he is fine now"

"You fell?" said Boromir, looking at the wizard with ewe, "you fell in Moria!" Gandalf nodded.

"Yes that is a long story. There are too many tales to tell, with little time, for there is much to be done!"

"Do you know anything of the other hobbits?" asked Aragorn looking closely at Merry's blooded side that was bandaged neatly.

"Yes, Meriadoc has been awake a little, he said that Frodo was trapped under a fallen Uruk – Hai and that Pippin has been taken by Ugluk, the leader of the group of Orc."

"This is lesser good news than I wish to hear!" Boromir tried his best not to let his emotions show "I did not find Frodo on the battlefield, has he also been taken to Orthanc?" The wizard shook his head.

"I don't know!" he sighed and looked to Aragorn who replaced Merry's bloodstained shirt.

"He needs rest and lots of sleep." he said looking up "he was very lucky. Lucky to find you!"

"What is to be done next?" Boromir's brow was furrowed, "we can't just leave him hear, or abandon, Pippin and Frodo"

"We can leave him hear!" Gandalf said "I have spoken with Treebeard, one of the Ents, he has promised to look after Meriadoc and once the hobbit is up on his feet, I'm sure he will do more good here than with us."

"What do you mean?"

"Merry will do that Ent a lot of good!" the wizard chucked "trust me!"

"So what do we do?"

"We shall leave him here and ride to Orthanc." Cried Gandalf.

"But we have no horses!" Boromir butted in.

"Oh, I think we can cure that one!" said Gandalf, "come!" he cried, heading out of the clearing and back towards the battlefield.

"Sweet dreams Merry!" whispered Boromir as he turned and followed the others. "We'll find the others!"


	4. Questioning

"Wake up you runt!" Pippin felt himself shaken violently from side to side. He opened his eyes quiet reluctantly to see a huge Uruk-Hai staring in his face. Pippin's head ached and he didn't really want to stay awake. The Uruk-Hai holding him seemed very impatient and after roughly forcing a draught of Orc liquor down him he cut his bounds and set him on the ground. Pippin swayed, the world around him seemed to spin.

"Master says we have to make you run!" the Orc growled and pushed Pippin forwards. The hobbit knew he had to run but he didn't understand. Where was Merry? Why wasn't he here? Pippin froze on the spot with utter fear at the thought of Merry not being there and what could have happened.

"Move along!" shouted an Uruk-Hai cracking a whip, Pippin didn't respond. "Are you deaf, I ain't got all day you know!" The Uruk-hai shouted again cracking the whip so it curled around the hobbit's ankles. Pippin stifled a cry and broke into a run, tears gathering in his eyes. The Uruk-Hai seemed a terrible hurry as if someone was chasing them or they had some deadline to meet. Pippin's thought's where clouded by the other three hobbits for most of the journey. He didn't know how far they had run before the group slowed to a halt. Pippin collapsed down on the grass utterly spent, the Orc's didn't even seem to notice him. They where all gathered around, talking quickly and quietly in there own speech. One broke from the circle and grabbed Pippin by the hair dragging him back to the group. He was bound again and thrown on an Uruk-hai's back. The company moved off again. It was only then that Pippin notice what a small group it was, roughly counting only 15 or so. The light was fading fast but soon two large heavy iron doors loomed up before them. The doors where marked with two huge painted white hands. There where two Orc guards who came to meet them.

"Ah Ugluk!" said one bowing to the leader of the group, "I see you have come back safely sir." Ugluk grunted and turned to the other.

"I have a present for Sharky." Ugluk bellowed "one of those little Shire rats I was told to retrieve alive an unspoiled." The two guardsmen stared at the hobbit.

"Go right through then sir!" said one "I'm sure Sharky will have fun with the little one." The doors where swung open and the small group passed though Pippin looked around. It was a dark a dismal sight. All around where huge pits and large machines, many of which Pippin didn't wish to know what where used for. There was a rancid smell of fire and burning,

Many Uruk-Hai came and greeted the group and stared at their prisoner who was only now beginning to really understand what was going on. Within a few minutes of walking the group where outside of a large black door and Pippin looked upward to see the building stretch into the distance. Ugluk stepped forward to the front of the group.

"I will take it!" he growled turning to the Uruk-Hai carrying Pippin. The hobbit was handed over. "Stay here!" he opened the black door and went in. After a long flight of winding stairs Pippin found they where infront of another black door. The Uruk-Hai quite surprisingly knocked, funny to see such a creature be polite.

"What is your business?" a voice came from within.

"I have brought you a halfling my Lord!" Ugluk bellowed. "You told me to bring any back alive and unspoiled!" The door opened quickly and beckoned the Orc in. They entered a large room, still clad in black like the rest of the building. Pippin was set on his feet infront of the wizard. The hobbit looked at him, he was not so very unlike Gandalf in stature or looks though Pippin didn't find him as homely as his departed wizard friend.

"Thank you Ugluk!" Saruman smiled a little "you and your company will be greatly rewarded for your deeds, go now and I shall speak with you when time allows!" The Uruk-Hai bowed and left. Pippin stood for a moment as the wizard eyed him suspiciously.

"So you are from the Shire then?" Saruman stood infront of him. Pippin remained silent.

"A quiet one are we!" Saruman sneered "so tell me this, where is it?" Pippin knew for well what he was asking for but still remained quiet. Merry had told him long ago to do things like this. Whenever he found himself in trouble he resorted to silence. The wizard seemed unaffected by any of the hobbits actions, he grabbed Pippin roughly and sliced through his bounds and pushed him to the floor.

"This is your last chance, I shall not warn you again!" pointing his staff in Pippin's face.

"If you think I have the Ring then your talking to the wrong Hobbit!" Pippin shouted unable to contain himself any longer.

"We'll see about that!" Saruman pulled him onto his feet and removed his cloak and coat and after a long inspection he tossed them aside and checked the hobbits pockets. Pippin shivered as the wizard groped in his breaches.

"Where do you keep it?" Saruman now seemed rather angered, "on a chain around the neck!" he pulled Pippin's scarf off and undid a few of his shirt buttons. "So you don't have it!"

"I told you that!" Pippin shouted. Saruman's face seemed to turn red. He thumbed the hobbit around the face making him fall to the floor.

"You shall not speak to me in that way!" he stood over the halfling and kicked him in his side, "Gandalf should have taught you to respect your elders. So tell me where is it?"

"I don't have it!" cried Pippin; his face was stinging. "I don't know where it is!" he squeaked as the wizard kicked his side again.

"Do you wish to speak with the Great Eye himself?" Saruman bellowed, "I see that you need to be showed the true meaning of pain before you speak with Him!" Pippin remained silent and still on the cold stone floor.

"Sugnu!" the wizard looked to the side of the room where a rather large Uruk-Hai appeared, he bowed to the wizard. "Take this halfling to the dungeons, teach it some manners will you, but make sure you bring it back to me tomorrow morning alive!" the Uruk-Hai bowed again and then grabbed Pippin by the hair forcing him onto his feet and then tossing him over his shoulder. The wizard laughed and then sat back down in his chair.

"My Lord!" a different voice came from the door.

"Grima!" Saruman stood up, "have you brought the halfling.

"I have my Lord, I will fetch him for you!"


	5. The new bearer

I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I've been very busy, chapter 6 is on its way, hopefully I'll have more done in the Easter holidays, hopefully a few more chapters.

**Chapter 5 – The new bearer**

"Frodo!" a faint whisper came to the hobbits ears and he looked cautiously upwards to see his cousin being carried by a rather large Uruk-Hai. It was talking to the one that was guarding Frodo by the door of Orthanc. "Have you still got it?" Pippin asked quickly, knowing for well that Saruman wanted the Ring and would take it from Frodo. Frodo nodded slightly. "Saruman will take it, we can't let him!" Frodo's eyes widened with fear. The Uruk-hai dropped Pippin roughly on the floor next to Frodo, not knowing that the pair where talking.

"Do you want me to take that one!" said Sugnu to Frodo's guarder, "Sharky wants me to teach this one the meaning of pain, I've got to take him to the dungeons!" the two Uruk-hai laughed and spoke in their own language.

"Saruman searched me for the Ring Frodo!" Pippin spoke quickly not knowing the amount of time they had, "he will search you, I don't know what will happen if he gets hold of it, their taking me to the dungeons" his voice wavered at the thought "because I won't tell him anything!"

"Well done Pip," Frodo thought wildly for a plan, he paused for a second "what if you take it!" he hesitated in the idea, he'd never offered anyone his Ring except Gandalf or Galadrial, surely Pippin couldn't take it. He was too young yet he had no choice. Either Pippin took it or Saruman would take it from him.

"Me?" Pippin was unsure "But..."

"Just take it please, I'd rather you than Saruman have it!" Frodo cried "take it off my neck my hands are bound, quickly!" Pippin did as he was told.

"What do I do with it!" he whispered looking at it with wonder in his hand, "its so heavy!" He stared at it for a moment.

"Put it in your pocket before one of the Uruk-hai see!" Pippin shoved his hand in his pocket. "Don't put it on!" warned Frodo, "whatever happens, if I do the same as you maybe Saruman will send me to the dungeons with you, you can give me it back then!"

"But" Pippin couldn't find any words to say.

"Well I'd best be off!" laughed Sugnu, grabbing Pippin and tossing him over his shoulder. "Off to teach you some manners aren't we!" he slapped Pippin hard on his back. Frodo smiled slightly as he watched his cousin taken away, he had been so brave already, he just hope Pippin could hold on. As the Uruk-hai disappeared from view Wormtongue appeared through the door.

"Time to give Sharky what he's been looking for!" he laughed cruelly and picked Frodo up and started up the stairs of Orthanc.

With Legolas and Gimli: - 

"Welcome!" said a young Rohan man, "you are strange travellers!" he frowned "to see an elf and dwarf together is seldom seen, let alone in King Theoden's land!" Legolas bowed.

"We have come for shelter and aid!" he said, "My dear companion here is unwell!" The man looked suspiciously at the bundle in his arms. "He is a hobbit or a halfling as you may know them as, he has been pierced by an arrow!"

The man looked closer at Sam's sleeping form, "Ok sir, come right this way!" He lead the three friend to a nearby hut, inside their was a number of beds, "this is the healing house" he said "Hanaf is our healer, I will leave you with her, for now I must return to my duties!"

Both Gimli and Legolas bowed at the Rohirrm maid, "We are travellers," explained Legolas again, "this here is Gimli son of Gloin the dwarf, I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood and our companion here is Samwise Gamgee, he is a Hobbit for the far land of the Shire, he needs a little healing!"

The maid bowed "My name is Hanaf, I am the villages healer, forgive me but I have never heard of a hobbit before?"

"Halfling?" asked Gimli

The maid nodded, deep in thought, "I did not believe that halflings lived, they are only told in poems and tales here, what may be wrong with your friend?"

"He was captured by Uruk-hai along with three more of his kind. I do not know of the whereabouts of the other three, though I fear that they are in a worst state than he. Sam was pierced by a Rohirrm arrow when the group where attacked, the arrow has been removed by a skilled healer, he needs bed rest and a little healing of his other wounds!"

Hanaf listened with wonder "I see you have many storied to tell Legolas, please, put Sam on one of our beds" Legolas did so and unwrapped the blanket from around him. Sam stirred.

"Where am I?" Was the first question he asked.

"You are in the Rohan village of Dunriaf, if I'm right in saying, this is Hanaf their healer, we are going to stay here till you are well"

"What about the others, Frodo, Merry, Pippin?" Sam was quick to ask of his friends.

"There is no news." Sam's face dropped.

"Aragorn and Boromir are looking for them!" cried Gimli trying to lighten Sam's mood, but it didn't work.

"Why don't you let the young healer look at your hurts Sam?" Legolas said softly. Sam nodded.

He was stripped of his bag, cloak and coat. And his shirt was undone, revealing the large bandage tied around his middle. Hanaf carefully took it off and inspected the arrow wound.

"It is healing nicely." she said gently, "it needs only a clean, we should be thankful that it wasn't a poison arrow. Do you have any other hurts Sam?"

"Well" Sam had to think about it for a moment, "my wrists!" he said holding out his hands showing the red raw grazes around his wrists. "I was bound."

Hanaf looked carefully at them, "I'll clean them." she said "I see you have many cuts and bruises too Sam"

"I'm afraid so" Sam said, feeling a little embarrassed, "I have some whip marks," he added "on my legs and back"

After good inspection Hanaf found three deep cuts on Sam's calves and two on his back, she shook her head at the sight. "I don't understand how such cruelty can go on." she was close to tears.

"We got to him as soon as we could" answered Legolas.

"My lady, do not worry about me." Sam felt teary himself now, "I will survive!" Sam placed his small hand on hers, "please, don't feel upset."

She smiled. "You seem hardy folk" she said, "I will heal you and then you can be on your way soon to find your friends"


	6. Pippin's punishments

Chapter 6 – Torture 

Pippin was dumped roughly, a large number of eyes where staring at him, he stayed perfectly still.

"What is it!" shouted one orc

"It's Sharky's." Said Sugnu looking though a large pile of oddments, "he wants us lot to teach I some manners apparently!"

"I'll teach it some manners and eat it!"

"NO!" snapped the Uruk-hai making the smaller orc's jump, "it must be kept alive or they'll be some heads off!" The orc stayed silent.

Pippin felt sick, not just at the sight of the place but the smell, Sugnu had taken him deep underground. There was a stench of sulphur in the air. Pippin looked quickly around as Sugnu grabbed him with his claw like hands. He was dragged along for some distance before stopping. Sugnu spoke in his own language holding out a handful of coins. The other Uruk-hai took them and set to his creation. Pippin was sat on the stone floor where he was constantly stared at by passers by. Within a few minutes he was sat on a high stone table.

"Hold out your arms!" the halfling did as he was told, the Uruk-hai placed a ring of metal around his wrist and soldered it together, a piece of heavy chain linked it to another ring which was soldered to Pippin's other wrist: making shackles.

"Thanks!" Sugnu grunted and grabbed the chain, pulling Pippin down from the table onto his feet, where the hobbit struggled to keep up with the Uruk-hai's pace. He fell and his knees grazed along the stony floor. It was a good five minutes before the Uruk-hai stopped. Two orc's where guarding a doorway. Sugnu spoke quickly and was let through. Pippin was then picked up and Sugnu carried him, he was finally set down infront of a group of mixed Orc and Uruk-hai.

"This halfling is Sharky's!" shouted Sugnu, "I needs to be taught some manners and the meaning of pain apparently" he pushed Pippin forward, "make sure it stays alive, I'll be back for it at dawn!" he turned and left.

Pippin stayed firmly still and there was a long silence.

"I'll give you a draught of my ale if you can make it talk!" shouted an Uruk-hai. The others laughed wildly. One orc strode up and grabbed Pippin's shackles pulling him swiftly to the floor. Pippin decided it best to close his eyes, he had done it when he was with the others and in captive of the Uruk-hai.

"Lets do this properly!" cried one, the group jeered; Pippin blocked the sound and curled into a ball.

"I'll give you a swig of my ale if you make it talk" the orc repeated what he had said.

"Talk runt!" shouted a voice above him. He was then kicked in the side, softly for a start then harder until the blow knocked most of the air out of him. Pippin gasped for air as the orc's continued to laugh at his misfortune.

"I don't think it understands!" a different voice cut in, "let me try!" there was a short silence and then a sudden raw of laughter as a whip cracked and hit the hobbits back. Pippin gritted his teeth and bit down on his lip hard. The whip struck again, this time he found it hard not to scream, he bit his lip harder, making it bleed. The orc's continued to laugh. As he was whipped again he couldn't help himself and stifled a small cry.

"It spoke!" the orc shouted, he was quickly rewarded his swig of ale.

"What about I'll give anyone a whole bottle of ale if you can get it to stand up!" a deeper voice cried over the laughter.

Pippin listened intently as the orc's all offered each other things for getting the hobbit to do things. Finally there was a silence, Pippin waited for what was next.

"Stand up!" someone shouted, Pippin decided this time to do as he was told and the orc's seemed to find more amusement with this. Pippin felt sick at there laughter, he stood feeling quiet ashamed of himself. Tears began to trickle slowly down his cheeks, he wanted Merry, he missed home, was any of this ever going to end. He sniffed trying his best to hold back his emotions.

"It's not supposed to do as it's told!" shouted an Uruk-hai.

"Stop sniffling!" shouted another. Pippin felt a large fist hit on the side of his face, his jaw seemed to click. The pain swept quickly to his head, he collapsed to the floor as his eyes now darkened.

"Now look what you gone and done!" Pippin heard a few stray voices in his head, the pain in his jaw was unbearable "You've gone and killed it!" he lay still on the floor and his thoughts seemed to float away and everything went black.


	7. Realizations

Chapter 7 - Realizations 

Merry looked dreamily up, smiling a little, the sun met his eyes as he opened them fully and frowned. He was in a clearing, the warm sun was shining down on his face, and there was not a soul around. He sat up quickly, a little too quickly as he felt a wave of nausea hit him and an ach in his stomach. He layed slowly down again on the soft long grass and tried to piece together his thoughts. He was aware that Gandalf had spoke to him, but he didn't understand where he was or what had happened. He cast his mind back. That was it, the Uruk-hai where attacked, Sam was gone. Tears crept into his eyes. Frodo was trapped and Pippin was taken. How could he have let it happen, he just ran from the battle, he had just abandoned his cousin's? Merry couldn't control himself, what had he done. His tears where now freely flowing.

"Hoom, Master Meriadoc, do not weep!" Merry heard his voice and looked up wiping away his tears a little, what he saw almost made him jump out of his skin. Striding through the clearing was a tree, Merry tried to stand up to back off but the tree was already upon him.

"What!" Merry stuttered at the odd sight before his eyes, "You're a tree!" Merry stared at the odd creature, which stared back with rather large brown eyes.

"I'm not a tree!" said the creature "I am an Ent!" it boomed, "Treebeard is my name. Gandalf told me you would wake"

Merry was lost for words, "G...Gandalf told you. You know Gandalf?" the hobbit had never seen such a thing.

"Why yes, he told me to look after you, while he went off to find your friends!" Treebeard said slowly.

"What happened?" Merry began to relax, now knowing that Treebeard was a friend of the wizards.

"You ran in here!" cried the Ent, "Gandalf found you, you where very ill, he spent a long while just getting you to wake let alone anything else" Merry thought hard. That was it, he was stabbed, that's why he ran and. He looked down at his stomach. His shirt was stained red and underneath he found his middle was tightly and neatly bound with a soft bandage. He looked up at Treebeard.

"So what now?" he asked.

"You must recover first young halfling!" he boomed, "then the Ent's shall march to Isengard, Gandalf told me about Saruman."

"What about Saruman?" Merry's mind was piecing together his thoughts, "What did Gandalf tell you?"

"Hoom, you are hasty folk" Treebeard looked closely at Merry, "Gandalf told me that Saruman was after any hobbits for questioning and that he was felling Fangorn and building an army" Merry listened as the Ent slowly told him.

"So that's why the Uruk-hai only captured us hobbits" Merry thought hard, "That means that Pippin's gone to Isengard" Merry struggled to sit up.

"Please Treebeard sir, we must go to Isengard now." He tried to stand up, "Please?"

"Now don't be hasty." The Ent boomed, "You must rest"

"But my cousin is there" tears gathered again in the hobbits eyes, "I can't just abandon him, I promised to look after him and I failed"

"Gandalf has gone to Isengard Master Meriadoc, he will save your friend"

"But I have to help" shouted Merry, "I can't just sit here!"

Orthanc Tower: - 

"So you are a hobbit from the Shire" Saruman laughed in Frodo's face cutting through his bounds. The hobbit remained silent concealing all his emotions, he had been questioning the hobbit for some time now.

"I see you are quiet like the last one. So where is it?" Frodo still stayed silent as Saruman stripped him to his breaches and shirt. He snarled as he searched and found nothing.

"You shall be greatly rewarded if you tell me of its whereabouts, I can give you the Shire"

"What do you mean?" Frodo spoke for the first time, "the Shire belongs to no-one only hobbits"

"Oh, so you do not know" a smug look came across the wizards face, "I have taken it over, the Shire is mine" Frodo's heart sank, was he lying?

"NO"

"Well here's my deal" Frodo knew what was coming, "You tell me of the Rings whereabouts and I will let the Shire free, don't and pay the consequences" Frodo stood on the spot, he couldn't have the Shire, it was impossible.

"I know" Saruman whispered under his breath, "Grima!" he shouted, the pale-faced man appeared from the shadows and the wizard whispered to him. The man disappeared into the darkness.

"You don't believe me do you" Frodo slowly shook his head, "Very well" cried Saruman, "I have a much more amusing proposition for you" The wizard sat on his black throne. "Bind him!" he commanded as two Uruk-hai appeared. Frodo was grabbed roughly, his legs and wrists bound just as they were before.

"Thank you" Saruman nodded to the Uruk-hai as they left, "just wait halfling and you shall see my offer" Saruman stood up and paced around the room talking in a unrecognisable tongue. Frodo watched him as he began to laugh. The wizard walked to a small dusty windowsill and looked out. "Soon Middle Earth shall be ruled by Sauron and Saruman, the greatest rulers of this age." He chuckled to himself. "Soon" Frodo lay on the floor silently. He wished the others could come and get him. He didn't even know weather they even knew were he was. Let alone weather Sam or Merry were even alive. Tears welled in his eyes quickly and he sniffed, Saruman turned to him. "What is your simple mind thinking halfling?" he pointed his staff towards Frodo. The hobbit felt his mind being suppressed. He cut out his thoughts quickly. Saruman was probing his mind but the halflings mind was too strong. Frodo didn't know how long Saruman probed his mind but it was just as he thought he could not take it any more, as if his head was about to explode when it stopped.

"My Lord" Grima bowed and came to the wizard, "I have brought him as you commanded sir"

"Bring him in" Saruman ordered, Grima bowed and went out as an Uruk-hai entered and dumped as small pale and unconscious form on the floor.

"Pippin!" Frodo shouted before thinking. The small form groaned weakly but didn't move.

"Silence!" Saruman bellowed. Frodo stared at his cousin, he was lying face down on the cold stone floor. His hands were chained together by manacles. They were cutting deep into his skin. His shirt was ripped and bloodied, Frodo could see whip welts across his back. The halfling held back his tears.

"So hear is my proposition halfling" Saruman laughed cruelly as Frodo held his eyes on his cousin. "You tell me of the Rings whereabouts and your friend lives, if you lie, he dies!"

Frodo froze. Pippin still had the Ring, there was no way either of them where going to get out there alive. Tears trickled slowly down his cheeks.

"Get him up," shouted Saruman pointing to the younger hobbit. Frodo watched as two Uruk-hai kicked his cousin in the ribs. He groaned and rolled onto his side. The Uruk-hai roughly picked him up and stood him on his feet, only to find that he slumped back down to the black floor. He remained on his knees and opened his eyes slowly as he swayed.

"I can't" Frodo said to himself "I don't know where the Ring is!" shouted the hobbit. Pippin looked up in realisation. "I don't know!"


	8. Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 8 – Endings and Beginnings 

"Do you think that is very wise to say such a thing" Saruman held his staff close to Frodo's head, "you tell me the truth and you and your friend get out here alive and the Shire is freed, tell lies and he's gone" the wizard nodded to the Uruk-hai. Pippin was pushed forwards and kicked with great force.

"Or how about you?" Saruman turned to the smaller hobbit, "tell me, where is it?"

"I would rather die!" cried Pippin barely audible.

"Very well, you shall pay the consequences both of you" Pippin was kicked again, finding most of the air push out of him he gasped for breath. Saruman held his staff close to Frodo again. "I have warned you" Frodo remained silent only to receive a large clout to the face, he nose began to bleed. "Speak!" the wizards voice bellowed and echoed in the large room. He grabbed Frodo's hand with force and pulled him to his feet, Saruman's grip tightened until the hobbit began to feel his bones crush. Frodo looked to Pippin and back into the angry face of Saruman. "I don't know" Frodo sounded desperate now and the pain in his hand was spreading down his arm as the wizard twisted it and was becoming almost unbearable.

"He doesn't have it" Pippin shouted as loud as his voice and aching jaw would allow.

"You Fool!" Saruman released Frodo who fell with a cry to his knees grasping his crushed hand. "You do not shout at me" the wizard pointed his staff at Pippin and recited a spell. Pippin flew backward to the wall. Frodo looked up in horror to see his cousin's body hit the wall and slump to the floor. His mouth dripped blood and his face turned suddenly pale. He lay still and silent where he had fallen.

"No!" screamed Frodo.

"You fools" Saruman swung back around to Frodo striking him across the chest with his staff. The hobbit fell back. "Fools, both of you!"

"No, You are the fool Saruman!" Frodo looked to the door hearing a familiar voice, a bright white light shone in. The two Uruk-hai broke into a run at the door, they where both struck down as two men appeared from the doorway. Saruman pointed his staff at them about to make a spell. But black staff cracked and split, disintegrating in the wizard's hand.

"Your staff is broken" Gandalf stepped though the doorway. Saruman shrunk backwards and edged towards the far side of the room.

"Frodo?" Aragorn paid little heed to the wizard and ran to the hobbit Boromir followed. Aragorn fell to his knees at the halflings side. Frodo struggled for breath as Aragorn bent over him. "Where is it?" the man said in the hobbits ear.

"Pippin" Frodo choked, tears almost blinding him. Saruman's ear picked up the conversation and he hurried to the other hobbit. He picked Pippin's limp body up and fumbled in his clothes finding the tiny trinket. He laughed wickedly dumping Pippin roughly on the floor. The hobbit still made no movement or sound.

"It is mine!" he cried aloud, "The Ring of Power is mine!"

Gandalf advanced forward and shouted in a foreign tongue, sparks flew from his staff to Saruman. There was a loud explosion like sound and Saruman's robes fell to the floor in a smouldering heap along with the Ring. Gandalf exhaled loudly, dropping his staff to his side.

"Evil deeds deserve evil ends," he said to himself. He scooped Pippin gently up in his arms and listened to find a shallow breath. "Let us make sure your brave deed does not have an evil end young Peregrin Took. Quickly" he turned to the others. "Let us leave now, for we have little time to loose, Frodo take the Ring"

Frodo reached for the Ring and returned it to his own pocket. He was then lifted gently and carried out.

Rohan village of Dunriaf: -

Sam's eyes opened to the sight of men running about the tent in fury. There was a smell of burning within the air. Legolas and Gimli where not in sight. The hobbit spun his feet around and stood slowly up. The soldiers did not seem to take much notice of the small hobbit as he walked towards the tent flap. As Sam looked out, the sight of burning met his eyes. A number of what looked like men where running wild about the village, tents and buildings where being torched and they were heading this way. Sam headed back in the tent that was now empty, he dressing quickly in his old clothes and picked up a dagger that lay on the side.

"Now where is Mr Legolas and Gimli got to," he said to himself.

Suddenly the tent flap flew open. A muddy wild looking man wielding a torch and a rather large sword ran to Sam and swung his blade. Sam dodged and ran. Whatever was going on was not good and he had to get out.

Sam ran, as fast as his weary legs would go, he headed towards the outside of the village. Everywhere about him buildings and tents sprung up in flames. Women and children where running and screaming in the same direction as Sam. The hobbit eventually reached the edge of the village. His heart was pounding and his side ached, he stumbled to his knees and looked back to find the whole village in flames. A man ran towards him holding his axe above his head to strike down. Sam grabbed the dagger but the man fell, an arrow pierced through his heart. The hobbit looked back forwards again to see a large grey horse cantering towards him, he coward down but was scooped quickly up by the rider.

"Now where do you think your going Master Gamgee?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Legolas?" Sam turned and looked back to find Legolas and Gimli.

"We don't want you escaping now do we" Legolas laughed slightly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the fortress of Helm's Deep" said Gimli "we will be safe there for now"


End file.
